A dark demon in an American Precinct
by NowWith6X'sMoreEvilGoodness
Summary: Hiei goes to the USA to stop an old rival, & all hell breaks lose when he finds himself partnered w a stubborn detective who wont back off the case. Can these two put aside their differences to solve the case or will they kill each other? HieiXOc
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I do however own my own characters, plot, and story. Please enjoy._

**Story:**_ A dark demon in an American Precinct._

**Type: **_Continuation, romance, action adventure, hentai._

**Parings:**_ Hiei/Raina oc_

**Warnings:** _Rated M for mature. Hentai, adult content and situations, blood, character death and serious character language, also possible sexual situations in later chapters._

**Special thanks:**_ To my beta's my mom and Mary Herman. For taking the time to read it through and make sure my spelling, Punctuation and storyline as well as everything else was up to pare. To my boys, for their emotional support. And for making me believe I was good enough to do this and have it turn out both right and the way I wanted it to. LOVE YA BOYS!!! And last but not least, my friends Matt and Cassy. Hope ya read and like this. I went to a lot of trouble to write something I thought you'd like. But seriously, you know I love ya guys too, XOXOXO's to all. Now on with the story._

**Author's note:**_ Sorry that I haven't up dated. But I wanted to have a couple_

_of chapters written, just so I knew where my story was going. Again sorry for any_

_inconvenience this has caused all you fine folks. Hope you enjoy. Trust me it's well worth the wait._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Damn it." An angry LT. detective Raina Harrigan sat at her desk fuming. She had just been read the riot act by her captain, for an important drug bust gone bad. A bust which had been the collective culmination of three months intense investigation and undercover work. Not to mention all the man hours spent in the gathering of information from various snitches and other sources in the drug community. All of which was now wasted time, since it had all gone south tonight.

It had all started when an informant that she had been grooming had ended up dead. He was found horribly ripped apart and partially eaten, as if a wild animal had some how gotten to him. Then to make an already bad situation worse, the drug buy they had been planning, which had taken two weeks to set up, was fucked all to hell. Some how their cover had gotten blown in the middle and a shoot out had ensued. With one officer wounded, a perp (1) dead and the other perp now on the run; armed and more then exceedingly dangerous.

According to various sources, his name was Frost, and he was presumably a high ranking LT. for a new highly dangerous crime syndicate. They allegedly trafficked in new kinds of drugs, as well as female sex slaves and murder of all kinds. It was no secret that a lot of girls had gone missing, and quiet a few had even turned up dead, in the six months since this new syndicate had hit town and set up evil shop.

"Shit!" She growled. "All that time and effort wasted and for what? A good cop wounded. A suspect dead and unable to give me any information on who he was working for. My snitch dead." At this she shuddered before continuing her rant. "And that slime Frost got a way, and is on the run. Now everything is shot to shit. He'll probably run straight for cover in that crew of his. Not to mention that he'll more then likely let his bosses know exactly what went down. I don't even want to think about the ramifications this is gonna cause on the streets. We'll be cleaning this mess up for years if any of our undercovers besides Ted and I got made. Hopefully we haven't just raised the murder rate in this city, or the media will have a field day. And I'll have the mayor and the chief ridding my ass so hard, instead of just the captain that I'll be so sore I won't be able to sit for a year, much less fix this case."

Before she could continue, a deep voice broke through her reverie. She started slightly as she looked up and glared at the offending person in question. The voice belonged to a ruggedly handsome, but rather arrogant young man about her age.

"Jarred what do you want? I'm not in the mood to parentify your childish attitudes today." Jarred merely smirked and strutted up to her desk and leaned himself against it, as he said. "You know you really should relax LT., I heard somewhere that you'll live longer by breathing." His smirk deepened as her glare turned into a full out scowl. But again before she could counter with a scathing remark of her own, a new voice made it's self heard. "Don't you have somewhere to be and something to do Jarred?" Harrigan's partner Ted asked, as he walked over and sat behind his desk that was across from his partner's. Jarred stood up and held his hands up in defeat as he said. "I'm going, I'm going, sheesh you don't have to be such an over protective hard ass detective."

"That's LT. detective hard ass to you. See that you remember that!" Ted barked at him, as he shot the up start a glare of his own. The offender merely shrugged and walked away to do some paperwork.

"I swear I hate that guy sometimes." Ted snarled with contempt.

"Relax, he's harmless if a little annoying." Said Harrigan, chuckling a little at the look of pure disgust on her partners face. She turned serious again as her thoughts circled back to the matter at hand.

"What I want to know." She said. "Is how the hell did they find out we were vice? For Christ's sake, now we'll never be able to get to the higher ups. Damn it all! All that work fucked down the toilet for nothing." She finished as she blew air out of her mouth trying to blow her beautiful soft bangs out of her eyes. She gave Ted a dark scowling look.

"Woe, hang on, Jarred was right about one thing girl. You defiantly need to relax. We'll get them eventually."

"How?" She grumbled as she put her head on her folded arms as they layed on the desk top, and slumped down in her chair. "Do you expect me to relax, when we have such dangerous criminals lose on the streets and they practically have license to commit what ever crime suits their fancy. And thanks to our blown cover, we can't touch them right now, through any channels. Legal or otherwise. Fuck me to tears!!! I hate giving the bad guy's free reign!"

Ted blinked at her sudden out burst before recovering enough to tell her in a placating voice.

"I told you, calm down girl, we'll get them and we'll do it through the proper channels too. You can count on it!" The last was said with great conviction.

"Augh….I just wish I could be as optimistic about this as you seem to be. I just know something's gonna go wrong and we'll be right back where we started, and even more screwed to boot."

Suddenly the captain's loud voice rang through the squad room. Shaking nerves and rattling windows.

"Harrigan, Callahan get your asses in here." "You see Harrigan? Ask and ye shall receive." Ted said with a joking air about him, and mischief dancing in his ice like eyes.

"Ohh… shut it partner. Lets just see what boss girl wants before we start jumping around all excited like." Raina sneered to Ted with mock sarcasm in her voice as they stepped into the captain's office. They shut the door and prepared to receive another butt chewing. But to their surprise it didn't come, infact it was quite the opposite. Linda sat down and started barking out their new orders.

"There have been developments in that case of yours. Your about to redeem yourselves folks, so listen carefully cause I'm only gonna say this once. Your perp, Frost has been cornered in a warehouse on west 74th st. between south Oakley ave. and south bell ave., it's called Aim Transportation Services. I want you to assemble a team and get down there. Maybe we can still salvage this situation. I need you to move on him with a minimum of bloodshed. Sources say he's taken hostages but it's not confirmed. So lets move like we've got a purposes." Then in after thought she looked directly at Raina and said. "Ohh and Harrigan, lets try to remember not to shoot any civilians if there be any." Linda looked up from her notes to spare a glance for her friend and best detective. She took a moment to look her over. Raina looked really anxious and slightly over worked. But Linda knew that it was more her friends fault than anything else, as she was always pushing herself to get the job done. Especially when it came to these hard cases. Then having this one blow up the way it had probably wasn't helping matters. But that couldn't be helped at this point. This case needed to be closed, and if Harrigan could get it done with a minimum loss of life as well as to Linda's sanity, then so much the better. As long as the case was locked up, the captain and her superiors would be satisfied. After all she could always give Harrigan some vacation time, to get herself straight when this was all said and done. And Ted could sure use some time with his family as well. But I can't worry about that right now, they need to do their jobs, Linda thought to herself. Her eyes turned hard at her next statement, as she looked at Raina and finished her thought. "The city doesn't need to pay for any more therapy, cause you shot and scared the shit out of any hostages." Raina had the good grace to roll her eyes and shrug her graceful shoulders before saying. "Hey, in my defense that guy got in my way." "He was being used as a shield what do you expect?" Ted said, while trying to hold in his amused snicker at Riana's lack of concern for that particular situation.

"What I expected partner," She said turning on him with barely restrained annoyance and slight slyness in her eyes. "Was for him to be a man, quit whimpering and stay out of my line of fire. Anyway," She said turning back to Linda with schooled features. "He may have had a bullet in his arm, but he lived didn't he?" The captain looked at her weirdly, rolled her eyes and wisely chose to say nothing to this. Instead she merely shook her head and said. "That's it you two…..dismissed." Linda growled, then as they turned to leave she said more gently. "Be careful out there and do this one by the books so we can rap this case up and prosecute it to the fullest extent. Ok? That means no showboating Harrigan." The last was said as an after thought, meant to keep her reckless detective in line.

"We'll do sir." Said Raina while mock saluting her superior officer.

"Just go Harrigan." Linda said with exasperation in her voice. "And like I said, be careful."

Little did they know, as they stepped out of the office and moved to carry out their orders, how prophetic those words would be. As in the next eight hours, the case would be more then shot to shit. One would be dead, with the other left barely clinging to life. Thanks to the help of a mysterious dark figure, who interceded on their behalf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1) Perp- Perpetrator/ **_One who commits a crime._

**Author's note:**_ Many new enlightening things unfold in chap. two. So until then, stay safe and have fun. Shade and sweet water to you fine folks…..Ja Ne, peeps._


	2. Aftermaths, Flashbacks, Options & Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. _

_I do however own my own characters, plot and story. Please enjoy._

**Author's note: **_Sorry this is a pretty long chappie folks. So please bear with me._

_As I needed to hit on what's going on on all fronts. Hope ya like it._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Porter hospital, downtown Chicago**

Raina bolted upright in the bed, as far as the wires and machines attached to her would allow. She gasped for breath and took in her surroundings. It seemed she now occupied a bed in an overly sterile room of the local hospital. She had been having weird visions before she'd bolted up wide awake. Her visions had consisted of fear and infinite loss, along with blazing white hot fire and pain. As well as a dark, powerful figure with heated, arrogant, burning, red eyes. And a rich, silken, cold, emotionless voice that was telling her to hang on.

She shook her head to clear the last of the dark images from her mind. Then someone beside her spoke up catching her attention.

"Back among the living are we girlfriend? Well fuck a duck." Raina turned her head to the right and took in the form of her best friend Jean, sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed. Slowly and quietly she addressed her friend.

"Where am I? How long have I been out this time?" In a similar fashion Jean answered her.

"Almost two weeks. You were beaten up pretty bad, even worse then usual, might I add. It was touch and go there for awhile, you were in a comma, and they almost lost you twice. But some how you managed to pull through and beat the odds. How do you do it girl?" Jean asked a touch of awe in her voice.

"Well you know me; I'm just too ornery to kill." Raina said with a slight smirk at the corners of her full lips.

Deciding to change the subject, she asked after Jean's husband and her partner. She wondered idly why he was not here to greet her when she came to.

"So wheres Ted? Is he off with the little munchkins somewhere fun, or just at home being bored off his ass?" At this Jean looked down with a frown, and then slowly she raised her face to her friend with a sorrowful expression on her once glowing features.

"You mean you don't remember? I would think something like that would tend to leave an indelible mark."

"Remember what? What are you talking about? Spit it out! What's going on, why isn't your husband here yelling at me cause I got hurt again?"

"Raina……Ted died. The night you stormed the warehouse, there was an explosion. He was torn apart and burned almost beyond recognition. There was barely enough left to bury. For the kid's sake, it had to be a closed casket ceremony. You missed the funeral by almost a week and a half." Jean said all in a rush with hardly any emotion to her quiet voice. But her eyes spoke the volumes of her loss.

Shocked Raina layed back in the bed as she took in all that her friend had just said. She was right, how could she not remember? Had the trauma of her injuries just been to much? Sadly she looked at her friend.

"How are the little one's taking it?"

"Ohh….you know….one day at a time." Jean said emotion creeping into her voice for the first time as she continued. "Though the nights are the worst for us. Kyle still cries and asks for him daily. But Brandon and Ethan remember the funeral better and what it all meant. Unlike Kyle, so they kind of realize better what's going on, and that their father won't be coming back, I'm afraid." Raina listened to her friend's quiet rant with growing sadness, guilt, anxiety, and anger swirling within her. But before she could open her mouth. Her friend went on stoically.

"But for Kyle, well what can I say? He's just to young to really understand the ramifications of what happened. All he knows is that his father seems to be missing and his godmother is once again in the hospital. You really scared everyone this time girl, especially the boys. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jean finished, a hint of anger swirling around her.

"Hey…" Raina countered hotly. "It's not like it was on purpose you know? I didn't walk in there with the intention of killing my partner and crew, and nearly doing myself in in the process." She said Guilt and self anger heavy in her words.

Raina had always known just how much both Ted and Jean had meant to each other. Now she tried to imagine what life for both her and her friend's family would be like without her partner Ted. Silence echoed coldly through the stark sterile room, as each woman locked herself up in her own thoughts. Quietly the two friends stared at each other. Each wondering if things would ever be the same between them without Ted. One locked in pain, loss and fear of the future. The other in guilt, self doubt and loathing, anger and slowly a growing need for revenge. Shortly all that was heard through the room was Raina, as she tried to console her friend.

"Mark me Jean." She growled. "On my life, I promise I will get these fuckers, and avenge Ted. They will pay for what they did to us all."

Slowly Jean looked at her and smiled. "You do that. Pay them back, but stay safe in the process. Don't make us bury you too, got it? The boys would never forgive me."

"Done and done. I'll do the boys proud. They'll know just what a hero Ted was."

"Yes, they will." Jean said with a smile. "This has all been a real cluster fuck." She said with laughter in her voice. "What do you think?"

"To say the least." Raina returned with a sigh as she sat back. With conviction Raina smiled at her friend as peace settled slowly through the room.

**In the cemetery**

Elsewhere across town in the Oak Woods cemetery. Another rather heated conversation was taking place.

"There have been complications." Hiei growled out reluctantly to his friend on the other end of the communicator, as he sat stiffly on a high branch of a shaded tree, on the edge of a row of mausoleums.

"How so Hiei?" Kurama asked with growing concern in his voice. Hiei however failed to hear his friends soft spoken question, as his mind turned back to what had happened almost two weeks before.

_Flashback chaos_

Hiei had finally tracked down one of Jenner's lap dogs. His name was Frost, and if he wanted to live to see the dawn, then he was going to give the irate fire youkai the information to Jenner's where a bouts. Or at least that's how it had started out anyway. It had however not ended up as Hiei had expected it to. He had tracked the freakish ningen turned demon to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. He had expected it to be abandoned; however that was not the case. It seemed Hiei had stumbled into a shit storm as the ningen's called it.

Just as he was about to move in on his quarry, the whole building had erupted in flames. Not that it hindered the powerful s-class youkai, who himself was a walking inferno waiting to happen. Then there had been a great explosion which seemed to shake the building to it's foundations. Shortly after this Hiei had heard a loud blood curdling female scream of pure pain, rage, and fear. Only having seconds to act and Frost within his sights, he made a split second decision to leave off his pursuit of the halfbreed, and turned on his heel instead to track the scream to it's source. What he found when he entered the room, froze his blood, as he took in the scene before him.

On the floor amide piles of debris and dead ningen bodies he found what he was looking for. The female ningen was locked in place by jagged wounds that went through her left shoulder and stomach. Also she had a heavy metal beam across her legs that she was futily pushing at, as she whimpered in pain and called out for someone by the name of Ted Callahan. Hiei looked beside her and thought he found the source of who she was calling out for. On the ground a few yards away was the body of a male ningen. He was dead and appeared to be missing half his left arm, right leg, and had a huge gapping hole where his stomach should have been. Without even a second glance, Hiei moved to help the onna. As he came up to her and knelt down beside her, she fluttered her eyes and whimpered in pain, as she passed in and out of consciousness. There was so much blood, Hiei was surprised that she had held on as long as she had.

Quickly he checked her wounds, then he stood to his full height and grasped the beam in a powerful sure grip, and taking a deep breath, he pulled the beam up and off her badly abused body. He then knelt down again and cupped her head between his strong hands, making sure there was nothing wrong with her neck. As he did this, she coughed and blood gushed from her mouth. Hiei immediately surmised that she probably had some internal bleeding and injuries. He nodded to himself, satisfied that for now there was nothing he could do about that. He instead turned his attention to the wounds that he could deal with.

As he checked her over, she slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered again and she let out a weak moan of pain. Her eyes slowly opened, and Hiei was struck for an instant by the color and beauty of her eyes. They were so beautiful and soulful. Full of peace and a cool acceptance of her fate. For a minute Hiei was taken aback that she was so unafraid of her own death. Then with a fierce growl he locked eyes with her and caught her head between his hands again. He spoke softly to her, trying to keep her awake and thus alive.

"Stay conscious onna, do you hear me? Your hurt badly. I can't move you yet, without doing more damage. I need you to hold still, this is going to hurt when I pull these out, but try not to move. Do you hear me onna? Onna….onna…Damn she passed out on me, pathetic human." He snarled in frustration as he watched her eyes grow heavy and close again. He let go of her head gently, and moved to take the chunks of metal from her fragile body. But as he gripped the first one, she gasped blood from her mouth and her eyes snapped open. Glowing a dark sapphire blue as she growled at him in a voice choked with her own blood.

"No get away from me."

He looked up and let a smirk grace his full lips as he said. "So you can hear me."

Her next words both surprised him and almost made him laugh as she said. "I am not pathetic."

Hn….she needed to get her priorities straight, he thought. Her life on the line, and she was more concerned that he had called her pathetic. Humans, he would never understand them. Out loud, all he said was.

"Hn….that remains to be seen. Now hold still damn it!" But again, she surprised him and spoke, however it was softer now. He could tell she was getting weaker and losing the fight to stay alive.

"Just let me go…..I'm so tired…..So cold, can't feel anymore." The last was said almost in a whisper, as she fought hard to stay awake. Never one to let someone else have the last word, he answered her.

"Well unfortunately, your going to feel this. Now for the last time onna don't move." Hiei said very gently, as he grasped the metal in her flesh and prepared to pull it out. With the speed he was famous for, he wrenched hard on the jagged metal rods. And slid them painfully from her body in a gush of dark, thick, red, as she arched her back and screamed in pain and anger. Before she passed out fully.

Quickly Hiei pulled his katana out and cut his left hand. Holding it over each of her wounds in turn. Making sure that an ample amount of his own blood, along with some of his powerfully flared youki, made it's way into each wound. He then licked the cut clean, closing it at the same time with his healing saliva. Then he put away his weapon, and picked her up. Just as a fiery beam came down on the spot she had previously occupied. Shielded within his protective embrace, Hiei carried her limp form clear of the now fully consumed building and out into the warm night air. He had to find her help and soon. His blood had caused her wounds to stop bleeding and close somewhat, but there was far to much damage for his youki alone to fix. She needed the help of her own kind, if she had any chance at survival. Though personally Hiei thought she was probably to far gone for anyone to help her. It was only a matter of time. But still, if there was a chance that she was strong enough to survive this trauma, then his honor insisted that he at least give her the opportunity to prove herself worthy of his help. But if not…. Well then it was just one less ningen to deal with.

Hiei opened his jagan and scanned the busy mass of scurrying ningen's, looking for someone that could help her, among the sea of ningen authorities, firefighters, and paramedics already on the scene trying to deal with the chaos of everything. Finally he found what he was looking for. Seizing the opportunity, he fastened on the frail ningen mind of the male paramedic and called him over to take the wounded onna from him. As he came over, Hiei handed her to the ningen with a few last minute instructions, before ordering the man to take her to where she could properly be helped.

Hiei stood in the deep shadows, watching as she was transported to what the ningen's called the hospital. He watched the ambulance drive quickly away. He then turned back to the warehouse, watching as they fought to extinguish the roaring flames. Hiei shook out his tense muscles like a big cat.

"Hn…..I've spent too much time around these creatures. I should have left her and gotten what I came here for. This mess could have been wrapped up and dealt with tonight, if I hadn't let myself become distracted with that baka onna." He thought out loud to himself. "I shouldn't have even bothered, she probably won't make it anyway." He grumbled in after thought. He turned one last time in the direction the ambulance had gone, a deep scowl of frustration on his face before he elegantly shrugged his shoulders and allowed the night shadows to swallow him in their protective embrace, as he used his speed to flit from the scene. It seemed he had made his choice, now the only thing that remained to be seen was weather or not he could live with the choice he had made. Damn ningen's, I'm way to merciful with them. Was his last thought on the subject as he flitted away.

With a mental shake, Hiei brought himself back to the present. Only to hear Kurama repeat himself rather exasperatedly. "How so Hiei?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about fox boy!" Hiei snapped at the kitsune. Then relaxed and sighed.

"Just let the little runt know what's going on. I'll be in touch when I have anything else worth sharing." Then before the fox could object further, he clicked the communicator shut. Just for a minute, as he leaned back comfortably, he wondered idly if the onna had survived. Then scowled, angry with himself for caring. If she did, she did. If not, well… what did he care? He had more pressing matters to worry about, without wasting time on some ningen onna, he didn't even know. Satisfied with things, he settled down to consider his options and next move.

Little did he know he was about to become much better acquainted with her in the weeks to come.

**With the badies**

The location unknown. Somewhere within the dark bowels of a secure residence. Frost knelt on one knee before his sinister master and tried not to show his apprehension for the situation at hand.

Jenner regarded his LT. through darkly slitted eyes, as he sat on the edge of his bed, before opening his mouth to speak. "Well…." He drawled silkily with a touch of menace underlying his smooth voice. "It seems that you've failed me. What should we do about that, do you think?"

"It wasn't my fault, my master." Said Frost, as he bowed deeper. "They infiltrated us and…."

"And it seems they did their job well, and knew just how to trap you, you idiot halfbreed!!" Jenner snarled, before sitting back. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Your arrogance is becoming most taxing." Jenner said in exasperation.

"Well sir." Frost stammered out. "When they stormed the warehouse, everything happened so fast and then there was the huge explosion…"

"An explosion that I'm more than sure you caused." Jenner interrupted with a smirk.

"It is as you say, but anyway, they were human, master. I'm more than sure that none of them made it out and survived."

"For your sake, you better pray that it all works out for the best. The last thing I need is the ningen authorities interfering in my affairs. He told his LT., his dark eyes snapping with cold fire and fury.

Gulping hard at this, Frost nodded and stood up, turning to go. But before he could, Jenner called him back with an ominous warning.

"Ohh….and if you fail me again my little pet, you shall find yourself without a most pertainate appendage to your manhood. Understood?" Eyes wide and fearful, Frost answered the demon before him. "Yes my sire, I understand perfectly."

"Good." Jenner said, as Frost again bowed low. "Now go, leave me, I have much to ponder…..and get someone to dispose of this worthless trash." He growled, indicating the now lifeless body of the female human, which occupied the bed beside him, with a casual flick of his graceful clawed fingers. Quickly, Frost moved to obey.

**Later that same night in the hospital**

Raina was dreaming again. She thrashed wildly about, moaning and panting breathlessly, as her wounds throbbed painfully around her. She was back in the warehouse, lying on her back, atop scattered debris. She was pierced through at both her stomach and the juncture where her left arm and shoulder connected, with twisted, thin, jagged, metal rods. She was also pinned across her legs by a heavy steel girder. Bleeding profusely from her wounds and mouth, she was drifting in and out of consciousness while Ted's lifeless and mangled body lay nearby and the place burned around her. As she lay frightened and weak she called out helplessly one last time to her partner, As she coughed and more blood spilled from her lips.

Then just as her body was accepting its fate and shutting down, suddenly a man appeared beside her. He was the most gorgeous male specimen that she had ever laid her eyes on. And that was saying something, as this was usually a thing that never mattered to her. Since she had never really found herself all that interested in the opposite sex. For she was always to busy with work to ever pay attention to nonsense like that. But this man, he was something totally different. He was a dark, sensually handsome man, who positively swirled with a dangerous, repressed power and energy. Otherworldly, with a hint of graceful, predatory intensity to him.

He was extremely tall and nicely built, without being too overly muscled. With a perfectly muscled, highly broad, well defined chest. Powerful arms, with graceful, elegant hands. A set of six pack abs that led down to a narrow waist, and perfect, lean thighs and legs. He had heavily textured, flame like, black hair. That was so dark, as to have blue highlights in it. With a shock of white in the middle of a fall of long, spiked bangs. Which overshadowed a pair of wolf like slanted, animalistic, cold yet fiery and feral, crimson colored eyes. High cheekbones, perfect nose and a full, sexy mouth completed his appearance. He had an almost bored expression, but an arrogant air of condescension to him. It was as if he was totally removed from the situation going on around him. He was dressed all in black, from his boots and pants. To his T-shirt, which had both the collar and the sleeves ripped from it. So as to have a rather torn and ripped appearance. The only color on him was from a length of narrow red cloth. Cinched around his waist, like a belt He also wore a bandage of some sort on his right hand, going from the middle of his fingers, up to just below his armpit. Dimly she wondered what he had done to injure himself so badly, so as to need a bandage of that magnitude. But then let the thought go, as another wave of pain washed over her almost causing her to black out again.

He was talking to her, but she was too far gone to understand what he was saying. She only caught one word in three, when he talked to her. So she let go and just listened to the sound of his voice, as he spoke softly and calmly to her. When he spoke, it was with a voice full of a dark growling richness. But with a bit of glacial coldness. It was totally devoid of emotion, while still managing to sound both immensely irate and comforting at the same time.

"Stay…..onna…..hear me?"

Confused, she tried to focus more clearly on him. What had he just called her? Onna… what was that? But before she could get a handle on it, it slipped away and he was speaking again.

"Hurt badly…..move…..yet…..doing more damage…..you…..hold still…..hurt…..try not to move…..onna…onna…..pathetic human."

Now wait a minute, who was he calling a pathetic human? Besides wasn't he human too? She highly doubted that he could be anything but human, after all what else could he be? And just where did he get off talking to her like that? Summoning her last bit of power, she fought to stay awake, as she let her fiery temper come to the fore and give her needed strength. She growled something at him, which she couldn't remember. Then when he answered her, she told him that she wasn't pathetic. After that she lost the battle to stay focused on his words, as it was too hard. She was sure that he had spoken further to her, and equally sure that she had even answered him back. But then it had all become fuzzy and disjointed, especially when he ripped the foreign objects painfully from her body. Then it was too painful to deal with anymore, and she slipped away into darkness, as his voice fallowed her down, the last thing she heard was.

"Now for the last time onna, don't move…" Then all was peaceful blackness.

Outside the dream, she stilled her thrashing and for the first time since her ordeal began, she slipped into a healing, dreamless slumber. Which lasted until the doctors woke her the next morning, for her tests to see if she was ready to be released.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Baka - fool/idiot**

**Onna - woman**

**Ningen - human**

**Youkai – demon**

**Youki – demon power**

**Jagan – third eye**

**Kitsune – fox spirit**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note:**_ Raina and Hiei formally meet. But will things get out of hand between them?_

_just how much will he allow her to remember about him? Find out next, till then…Ja Ne_

_And just for the record, Harrigan's god children are actually based after my own three boys_

_and yes those are their real names as well. _


	3. Fateful decisions & Meetings

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu Yu or its characters. I do however_

_own my own characters, the plot and story. Please enjoy._

_**Author's note:** Sorry there's only a lot of dialog at the beginning, but I think the fast paced_

_storyline will hopefully more then make up for that. Especially the little fight scene _

_between Raina and Hiei. Hope you like. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Morning found Raina awake and more alert then she'd been in two weeks. She was lost in thought, thinking of the bits and pieces that she had managed to remember of her emotionally draining, but powerful dream. She wondered, not for the first time, if it was all actually just repressed memories of that painful night. Or just a figment her subconscious had come up with to help her try and deal with her partners gruesome death.

Slowly, painfully she raised her hand and brushed the hospital gown from her left shoulder and arm. There, in the exact place from her dream, her arm and shoulder were covered in thick, heavy, white bandages which slightly restricted movement of her arm. Well, it seemed that part was at lest true, she thought darkly. A slight twinge of pain lanced through the wound, as she explored it carefully. Then if this was real she thought, as she brushed over her arm again. Does that mean that everything else was real too? Including that mysteriously, feral cold, handsome man, who had come to her aid?

Well if it was true, then why wasn't he here now, making sure all his work hadn't gone to waste, and that she had infact survived. Surely with something like what had happened that night, the media would have gotten wind of things and let something slip. Even if it was only that she had survived her injuries. So where was he? What had he even been doing there that night anyway, when it had been a police situation, and he was obviously anything but a cop? And why wasn't he walking through the door now and at least finishing what he had started? Sighing, she looked up at the door in question, a look of confusion and the hint of a scowl gracing her gorgeous features.

Just then the door did open, but it wasn't her rescuer that stalked through the door, only the doctor walking calmly in. Coolly, she masked her features and visibly shook herself from her dark thoughts, as she addressed the doctor before her.

"So what's the word doc? She asked. "Give me the 411 straight out. How bad is it, can I go home finally?"

"Well." The doctor said. "You were hurt extremely bad, Ms. Harrigan." The doctor started as he looked up from her chart and scowled lightly at her.

"Frankly, I've never seen anyone with wounds as bad as yours survive before." He said as he looked back at the chart.

"However it appears your vitals are stable, and you're well on your way to recovering. Amazing, I've never seen anything like it, especially in just two weeks time." He looked up again and smiled.

"Now yes, I believe you can go home, however you might want to take it easy for awhile. Is there someone you can call to come get you?"

Raina smiled at the news before saying. "Yah, I'll call one of my friends."

"Good, then I'll start the paperwork. We'll have you out of here by the afternoon." With that said, the doctor retreated from the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts again.

Slightly after one o'clock found Raina out of the hospital, and sitting in her friend Jean's car. On her way to fill a prescription for painkillers and then home to rest. Or so Jean thought, she was however sadly mistaken, as beside her Raina voiced her pent up thoughts.

"I'm going back to that warehouse. I wanna do some digging; see if I can find out exactly what went down that night."

"Raina, no way!" Said Jean, almost stopping the car, as she looked seriously at her long time friend.

"You heard what Linda said, you've been relieved from the case while you recuperate, and they plan their next move."

It was as jean had said. Raina had indeed been visited by her captain shortly after dealing with the doctor earlier this morning. She had stopped by to see how she was doing and to give her the reluctant news from the higher ups, that for the time being, she was off the case. To say the least, Raina was pissed and had not been afraid to voice it as well. She and the captain had gotten into quite a heated argument. It had only stopped when Jean had walked through the door and managed to talk some sense into Raina. But now all that was falling apart. She could just tell her friend was headed for trouble, and probably more then even she could handle. And it was all due to fact that she never knew when to back off and down from any given situation. A bad habit that she desperately needed to break, Jean thought especially if she was going to live past her twenties, or even her thirties for that matter. Jean thought briefly of voicing this opinion. However before she could speak Raina overrode her with her own thoughts.

"Don't remind me. Those cowardly sons of cock suckin bitches…to scared of blowing their pr campaign, besides I won't be hurting anything, I'm off and on my own time so they can't do anything to me. And what they don't know won't hurt them, unless you decide to blab on me. Are you gonna do that jean?" Raina asked, the hint of a threat low in her questioning voice. Jean almost visibly blanched at her friend's quiet words, and the cold look on her face, but managed to maintain her composure as she answered.

"You know, I should." She said, as slowly Raina turned her head to face her and dangerously slow narrowed her exotic eyes and zeroed in on her friend as she hastily finished her sentence.

"I should, for your own good and all that bullshit. But…no, you know I'd never do that to you."

"Ah huh." The beauty in the seat next to Jean said, as she raised a skeptical eyebrow at her friend's words and visibly relaxed. But then quickly she grew even more anxious at Jean's next words, as her friend said.

"At least not if I can go with you that is." At these words, Riana's eyes grew wide in genuine fear for her friend's safety. She immediately and vehemently voiced her opposition to her friend's foolish ideas.

"Ohh no…..no, no, no, no, no, no way am I gonna let you put yourself in harms way for this shit. I don't even know what I'll be walking into, besides you're a P.I. not a cop, woman. Jesus what are you thinking?" Raina growled, smoky eyes snapping with barely restrained anger.

"I was thinking…" Jean started, but couldn't finish as Raina spoke up again.

"That's right, you're not thinking. That's the whole problem. Get a grip girl. I just lost someone I care about to these fucks, I'm not going to lose you too. Besides you've got kids to raise, right now they need you more then I do. And have you forgotten, I've been doing this since high school, and I'm damn good at it." She said, eyes glowing dark blue, as she glared at her friend, before sitting back and sighing. Slowly, quietly she spoke trying to get Jean to understand the situation she was possibly facing.

"I can do what needs to be done. Can you say the same?" She asked. "Can you seriously look someone in the eye, draw down on them, and pull the trigger if need be? You know you can't. I, on the other hand have no such problems." Raina finished in a mere whisper, while staring steadily and intently at Jean.

" your lack of morals aside." Jean countered. "Don't you think you need backup, even if all I do is just stay outside and watch your six?"

"My morals are irrelevant to the situation, when it's a question of survival. When it's something like that, it's you or them, simple as that. And preferably I would prefer that it was me, not them. That was the first thing I taught you, you know that." Raina snarled. Jean was seriously starting to get on her nerves with this overprotective bull, though considering the situation and Ted's brutal death, she guessed that she couldn't really blame her friend. Decisively Raina decided to end this before it got out of hand and she was left with no room to deny what her friend wanted. Gathering what was left of her temper, she tried to rationalize with Jean.

"I said no way and I meant it, you know even if I'm off the case and on my own time, I'm still a cop. And as such, I can't have civvies in the way possibly mucking up evidence and getting in the bad guys line of sight. Especially when I don't know just what kind of a situation I'll be walking into, you hear me girl?" Raina repeated herself in an effort to make Jean get it.

"Now, this isn't up for discussion. And this isn't a democracy either, this is a dictatorship. I'm the head dick, and the head tater, got it? And that's final!" She said, as she saw Jean gearing up for another try at dissuading her from her chosen path. Jean immediately shut her mouth and turned her eyes back to the road.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Just drive!" Raina growled, exasperated.

"I also hope that this doesn't come back to bite you in the ass." Jean said unwilling to give up the last word, but failing as Raina said.

"Me too. Now will you drive?" So Jean did as she was told and just drove, and they spent the rest of the trip from the drugstore to Riana's ranch in silence.

It was hitting three pm when Raina was finally ready to head out to the warehouse. She was fixed up on painkillers. As much as she could be, and still legally be able to drive. She was also freshly bandaged. Which had been a feat in and of it's self, with no one to help her. But the nurses had shown her how to do it before she'd left the hospital, at her insistence, so she could stay as independent as possible. Now as she headed for the door, she loaded the clip of her Browning nine mil. She slammed the clip home in the weapon, and chambered a round by pulling the slide on the top of the gun back then pushing it forward again. Then she flicked the safety off, readying it for firing if need be. She slipped the gun into the inner pants holster, on the left side of her jeans. Checking to see that it fit snugly, but that she could still easily pull it out. She then tried a couple of practice draws, just to see how fast she was with the right front quick draw. She nodded satisfied with herself and headed out to her black SUV, slamming the door behind her.

It didn't take her as long as she thought it would to reach the warehouse, what with traffic and all. Sooner then she thought she found herself in the parking lot, staring up at the charred remains of the nightmare building. Slowly, as the events from that night replayed in her mind, she put one foot in front of the other till she was at the entrance. Here she stopped, and quickly taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and gathering her courage; she put her graceful fingers on the door and pushed, entering the building.

She stood for several seconds in the entryway, allowing her eyes to adjust to the gloom before proceeding further into the building. As she walked, the events of that night fully crystallized and began to play back in her mind, as she heard her last conversation with Ted in her inner ear.

"Raina, we've got to stay together or this fucker is gonna pick us off one at a time."

"Ted, we don't have time for this. Keep the grunts in check and cover me, I'm gonna swing around back of him. See if I can get up on his six. Make sure you keep everybody back and outa my way, I've got this guy."

"Raina no…lets think about this." Suddenly Ted's voice rang out painfully through her mind, as she walked the last few steps into the room. Totally unaware that she was being watched intently by a dark, shadowed figure standing above her. She crossed the room, all the while she was tracked by glowing garnet eyes, as she moved to stand over a particularly big and dark blood stain on the floor. As she stood there she was again assaulted with memories, and it was all she could do not to clutch her head and cry out in pain, as the memories flowed before her inner eye. In her mind, Ted had screamed something almost incoherent at her as she moved to put the plan into action.

"Raina no…..get back here, girl…Ohh god no! Raina watch out, he's got a grenade…"

BAABOOOOM, CRASH, RUMBLE, BOOM!!!!!!

That's right she remembered now. Just as she thought she had that little prick, he had pulled an incendiary device and had thrown it at them. Right in her path. Ted then jumped on her, pushing her out of the way. He had taken most of the total brunt of the damage. But the cost had still been severe, both Ted and her entire team had all been killed horrendously. And she had woken up minutes later to find herself seriously hurt and all alone.

Damn that fucker, she thought as she stood there. Taking her friend and partner, not to mention all the others who had been with her that night. She couldn't even remember any of their names, how sad was that? She growled to herself, as she shook her head violently to rid herself of any more memories wanting to surface at the moment.

Rest bro, be at peace now. We started it together, but now I'm gonna finish it. I'll get that son of a bitch, just you wait. I love you man. She thought fiercely, as she bent down beside the stain on the floor and caressed it almost lovingly, while an intensely dark look graced her normally stoic, beautiful features.

As Raina crouched there, saying her last goodbyes to Ted, she felt a sudden strange sensation run up her spine. Almost as if someone was in the room, watching her. Without showing any outward signs, she flicked her eyes back and forth, slowly taking in her surroundings. She just couldn't shake the feeling. She tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. In a flash of lithe movement, Raina pulled the Browning from it's holster. Then aimed at the darkness, as she kneeled, one leg on the floor. Raina narrowed her eyes at the darkness and slowly looked around in front of her. Tensely and on high alert Raina slowly raised her eyes to the loft above her. There in the gloom, for just an instant, she thought she saw pair of slanted, glowing red eyes. But she wasn't sure, for as she blinked they disappeared. Now doubting what she had just seen, she shook her head slightly and stood up slowly. Eyes on the loft, searching for any movement.

The feeling was back and it was stronger then ever. Over the years, Raina had learned to trust her feelings. After all, by going with her gut instincts, her life had been saved countless times. And right now her instincts were telling her just that, to go with it. And despite what she had thought she had or hadn't seen, her instincts were telling her that there was definitely someone or something up there above her.

She slowly began inching her way forward, keeping both her eyes and weapon trained on the loft. She was ready to fire at a moments notice. Starting to feel rather foolish, but not ready to discount her instincts just yet, Raina cocked her head to the side and sighted down the line of the gun. She called out to the possible intruder in her strongest, hard assed cop's voice.

"Come out where I can see you, hands raised. NOW! This is the police." Nothing happened. However just as she was about to lower the gun and turn away, the shit really hit the fan.

There was a noise, as if something was bumped. Then a deep, rich voice growled out what she thought was a curse in a foreign language, almost too soft for her to hear. Then something came flying out of the darkness, straight at her. Quickly, she turned back, stepped lightly to the side avoiding the object and out of instinct, pulled the trigger before she realized what she was doing or what the possible consequences could be. There was another growled curse, much louder this time, and Raina looked up startled by a strange noise and a sudden gust of light wind.

As she peered into the gloom, trying to get a read on her target she cursed herself, at prematurely firing her weapon and obviously not hitting her target but only grazing him. Something that rarely if ever happened to her. She thought she saw a murky outline along with a blur of motion, and then there was nothing there. Confused and a little pissed now she took an involuntary step back. She blinked a few times and looked again. Surely he couldn't have moved so fast that she wasn't able to track him, now that she had seen him, however slightly. But no, a second look confirmed it, there was nothing there now.

What the hell….. Impossible, how can that be? No ones that fast, she thought. Even if they were, she should still have been able to see him make a break for the exit right? But no, she had nodda. What the fuck was going on here? Bewildered, Raina lowered the gun and tapped it a few times against her leg in thought. She backed slowly away, trying to get a better look at where he could have gone or where he might be hiding. Little realizing she now had a wounded and irate figure at her back.

In the time that it took her to take three steps back towards him, the wound in Hiei's arm closed and healed. He was still in slight pain and more then annoyed that she'd been able to hit him in the first place, however clumsily. But the point was, she had hit him and it had not been pleasant. It must have been shear dumb luck, Hiei decided. Not only that, but how had she even known where to aim, much less fire that asinine thing to begin with, he thought, now then highly perturbed. As Hiei wondered this, she continued to back up. If this kept going she was going to run right into him, the baka ningen onna. Enough of this stupidity, he thought. Hiei growled deep and low in his throat in warning, just as she turned surprised eyes his way and quickly raised her weapon and aimed it at his chest. She was preparing to fire again. Fuck, was all he had time to think, before he just reacted.

Raina had been backing slowly away from the loft, her eyes scanning the scene for possible movement. When she suddenly sensed a presence behind her. At the same time she thought she heard the growl of an animal coming from behind her. Turning quickly, she had only seconds to realize two things. One, it wasn't an animal making that noise, but a man. And two, he was dangerously close to her. Enough to put her in harms way if he chose. Damn, how had he gotten out of the loft without her seeing him? Not only that, but how had he managed to get on her six? And since when did men growl like that, and end up sounding more animalistic then a true animal did? All these thoughts hit her mind in quick succession, as she raised the gun and aimed. This time there was no holding back as she fired. Not hitting to wound, but to kill. Right now her life was in danger; she could always ask questions later. If there was a later for him, that was.

The weapon fired and Hiei moved lightning quick, even for him. As she fired into his chest, he quickly ducked under it. Hiei stood again quickly to his full six foot height, and as he did so he brought his hand up and grabbed her arm holding the weapon. Almost gently, he pulled on the wrist in his grip, swinging her around to hit the wall behind him. Casually, Hiei grabbed her other arm and unceremoniously lifted her off her feet, with her arms above her head, until she was completely level and face to face with him. His garnet eyes snapped cold fury, as Hiei leaned in so close that their foreheads brushed. Hiei growled deeply again and spoke in almost a whisper to her.

"Others of my kind don't feel pain, onna. I do. DON'T…..DO THAT…..AGAIN!!!"

For slight emphasis, every word was punctuated with a jerk on her arms, as he shook the helpless female in his ruthless, vicious grip. Only to learn the hard way, that this was the wrong move to make with this particular onna. As she cursed rather imaginatively at him in return. Then using his grip on her wrists as leverage, she pulled herself up, and rammed her knee into his groin for all she was worth. For a minute, all Hiei saw were stars, and all he felt was immense mind racking pain in his nether region, as he quickly let her go. For several seconds, Hiei leaned on the wall for support, as he practiced relearning how to breath without pain. His lower body throbbed in time with his heart, while he consciously worked hard not to tear her apart for this indignity.

After Raina fired the gun, she lost track of her senses. When she came back to herself, it was to find that she was locked in his tight grip, and dangling bodily off the floor by almost two feet. For a minute she panicked, as he leaned forward and growled softly and menacingly right in her face. Then he spoke to her. Barely listening to what he said, she hissed back at him.

"Fuck you, come guzzler." She said, glaring at him, as with all her might she pulled back and racked him. Almost immediately he let her go. Seizing her chance, she dropped lithely to her feet. Raina crouched under him for a few seconds, as she looked up at him bracing himself on the wall while he panted in obvious pain from her attack. Wasting no more time, she slid to the side and out from under him. Quickly she stood by him and took off, running for the exit at top speed. Not even bothering to try and arrest him for assaulting a police officer. At the moment her instincts were screaming at her that this guy was bad news. So she listened and ran. Stupidly, Raina looked back in time to see him recovered enough, that he appeared to be tracking her. He was watching her over his shoulder, as he leaned his head on his right arm, and propped himself up with his left hand. His eyes, once again looked like they were glowing. Shaking her head she chose wisely not to question things and instead turned around and ran. Only to run right into him.

The pain was fading, however slowly. It had receded enough for him to open his eyes. In doing so, Hiei found himself staring directly down at the vicious little female, as she stared back up at him. Briefly their eyes locked, and Hiei blinked at her in surprise. Then she turned and as he watched, she slid gracefully to the side and out from under him. As she stood up beside him, Hiei considered pulling her back and teaching her just how to respect a youkai of his class. But quickly let the thought go, as another throbbing wave of pain shot through him. Hiei instead watched her sprint away from him, with a rather colorful curse of his own on his lips. He snarled in rage. For the moment she had for all intents and purposes rendered him virtually helpless with her underhanded little tactic.

Ohh…FUCK, are you going to pay for this, my little ningen, Hiei thought savagely through gritted teeth, as he rolled his eyes in pain.

"Human, you piss me off!" Growled Hiei, as he tracked her movements over his left shoulder with glowing bestial eyes. He raked his claws deeply down in the fire abused wood of the warehouse wall. Leaving five long, deep grooves in the wall, before flitting out of sight. Only to reappear in front of her, in pain and highly pissed.

Hiei moved so fast, they nearly slammed into each other. But by now he was far to pissed to care. He watched with slight satisfaction, as she quickly pulled up short to avoid running directly into his broad chest. Only to back pedal so fast that she nearly tripped and fell over her own two feet right in front of him. It seemed that they appeared to be on the same wave length for the moment. For just as she raised her weapon hand, Hiei reached out and savagely grabbed that arm. Partially to avoid being shot again. But mainly, he wanted her to drop the weapon. So that he could just maybe bring things under some sort of control. Before they killed each other, so to speak. For several seconds they fought over the weapon, with no one clearly winning things. Then growing exasperated with her, Hiei clamped down on her fragile wrist with his claws unsheathed. Hiei cruelly ground tendons and muscles into bone, as his claws slashed razor like cuts into her soft skin. She gasped and resolutely stifled a cry of pure pain, as he did this. For she knew that if she let the weapon drop now, then she would be defenseless and as good as dead. Because she just didn't have the strength to fight with him anymore. Just as she was past her breaking point and ready to cry out and drop the weapon, Hiei finally beyond rage, settled things decisively between them. With a frightening snarl he pulled back his right fist and backhanded her. Even as pissed as he was, he still tried to pull his hit by more then half of his normal strength. But still, she flew more then half way across the warehouse floor, skidding to a halt on her stomach. She partially sat up and tried to get her senses back, as Hiei stalked gracefully towards her with a repressed predatory power.

Raina gasped in pain from her stomach wound, as she felt the stitches there, pull tightly against raw sore skin. She clutched at her stomach briefly. Then looked over her shoulder, he was stalking towards her slowly. She was now unarmed and totally fucked, and she knew it. Now as Hiei briefly passed through a beam of late afternoon sunlight, Raina gasped for a different reason. Her wound was temporarily forgotten as recognition coursed through her being, as she looked up into Hiei's menacingly handsome face. He couldn't be, but he was, the man from her dream. So it was all true, all of it. He was here now, stalking dangerously towards her, lethal anger clear on his face. Weakly she tried to scramble back from him, as she fought to control the disbelief and fear on her own face. Finally, as he stopped in front of her, she managed to school her features into something resembling contempt towards him.

Hiei towered over her, crimson eyes blazing, as he silently cocked his head from side to side appraisingly. They locked eyes again, in a new test of wills. Blood red against smoky blue. It was a test that he easily won. Slowly he smirked slyly down at her. She shivered at that smile and wondered what he was going to do. But she only had seconds to puzzle over it. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation within her mind. Instinctively, she tried to fight whatever it was, only to be completely overwhelmed. With a gasp, she arched her back and threw back her head, as she felt herself become entirely overcome. Slowly she felt herself blacking out, and fought desperately to stay awake. Only to feel herself powerfully pushed back and under, as he took complete control. Dimly, she feared just what he could do to her, before she felt herself totally taken over by his power. Then she blacked out completely.

Several hours later, Raina woke up shivering and completely alone, on the floor of the warehouse. Slowly, stiffly she sat up. Immediately she winced and regretted doing so. Damn, both her jaw and head hurt something fierce. What the hell had happened to her? Fuck but she couldn't remember, without causing further pain to her head. So she gave up and simply tried to get the pain to recede some what. As she looked around a little, she spotted her Browning lying abandoned on the floor some yards away. Slowly, holding her aching head, she got to her feet. Then, crossing the slight distance, she retrieved her weapon. Holstering it inside her jeans. Taking one last looked around; she shrugged her right shoulder a little and turned, quickly exiting the building.

Crossing the parking lot to her waiting SUV, she fished her keys out of her pocket. She then unlocked the door of the vehicle and slid behind the wheel. Unbeknownst to her, through out all this, she was watched by a narrowed, glowing, red gaze that tracked her every move, as she safely slammed and locked the SUV door. Smoothly, Raina slid the key home in the ignition and started the engine. She pointed the vehicle in the direction of home and drove.

Meanwhile, a lone dark figure stood on the roof watching her retreating SUV and pondering all that had taken place inside the warehouse. He cocked his head one last time in the direction the vehicle had gone, before moving so swiftly from his place, that he appeared to shimmer from the spot. As the sun set behind the hulk of the warehouse.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Onna – woman**

**Youkai – demon**

**Ningen - human**

**Baka – foolish/fool/idiot**

**Six – Police & military speak for your back**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Author's note:** Next, things from Hiei's perspective. See ya next time…Ja Ne peeps._


	4. Distractions & The 411

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu or its characters.(Me, "Hell I don't even own my own sanity."

Brandon,"When did you have sanity mom?" Me, "Nuff said.")

I do however own my own characters, plot, and story.

so please enjoy.

**Authors note: **Sorry, but this will be the last chappie for awhile, due to some nasty writers block that I'm having.

Also I'm going to take some time off and try a new story, on the advice of a friend, to see if it will help spark some

ideas for this one. First, I'd like to give a shout out to my fellow author & apparently my num. one fan, AngelKitsune-Naomi.

I hope you know that since it was your idea to start a new story, you're going to be helping me.

But seriously you know I love ya sweetie, and thanks for the vote of confidence in my skills as a writer.

Anyway, I won't be up dating too fast on anything on a count of the fact that I now have Perm.

Custody of my youngest child, And as such I must put most if not all my attention to his needs for now.

I'm sure that all you fine folks out there will understand and agree that that's just good parenting on my part. And if not, well this is life, so deal with it. Now I think I've rambled on enough for this chappie,

so on with the story. This is all Hiei's perspective, hope you like. I was bit by the inspiration

bug and it wouldn't leave me alone so this is what you get. Enjoy!!!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei sat in his tree in the Oak Woods cemetery, pondering the information he had and the options open to him at this point. Eyes closed, he leaned back enjoying the warm night air, as he thought back on the recent events of this day. All in all, he would have to say it was quite informative. And the feisty, beautiful little onna he'd met had made it all the more worth while.

Strange he thought, while he certainly was more then highly experienced in that department. That wasn't usually something he tended to notice much. Unless he was to the point where he couldn't keep his bodies needs under control any more. Then he would usually tend to his needs as quickly as possible with the closest female that he found desirable. But he never allowed himself to become involved with the female past a few quick tumbles in the furs, so to speak. And he had certainly never even considered messing around with a ningen in that respect. He had always stayed to his own kind, considering how he felt about the human species. But still…he mused, and then smiled darkly at the memory of both her and her beautiful husky voice. A voice that seemed designed to cry out his name in the heat of passion.

Hiei's eyes narrowed and took on a burning, almost feral cast, as he remembered. How he'd gone back to the warehouse to search for leads. Only to come face to face with one of Chicago's finest. Hmmm…finest, that was defiantly an understatement, he thought with a smirk. If more ningen females looked and acted like that, he could see possibly changing his opinion of their weak, pitiful race. But no, he didn't think he'd go that far. She was however certainly an interesting distraction, to say the least. He closed his crimson eyes as the days events replayed in his mind.

_Flashback, The Warehouse_

Hiei had been in here for some time, checking things out very carefully. The place was burned out and had been cordoned off with the standard ningen authority issue yellow tape; they seemed so fond of using to keep others of their kind out of places that weren't safe. But he'd gotten in as easily as he had that first night.

He was meticulously going over some things in the upstairs lofts when he heard her come in. his first instinct was to leave and not be seen. But for some reason, curiosity got the better of him. He stood above her, watching as she walked in and quickly crossed the room to kneel by a particularly large blood stain on the floor. She caressed it almost lovingly, a look of intensity on her beautiful face.

Something must have startled her, for as he watched she drew her weapon in a flash and pointed it at the darkness beyond. Then as if sensing his presence she looked up and pointed the gun in his direction. She shook her head slightly and stood up slowly. Interesting, he thought as she began Inching her way forward carefully, the weapon in a two handed grip, arms stretched out in front of her, as she called out to him.

"Come out where I can see you, hands raised. NOW! This is the police."

After that, well needless to say things sort of got out of hand from there very fast. Especially after she kicked him rather savagely in the balls. But he finally managed to subdue her, when he appeared in front of her as she turned to run from him. Catching her arm tightly before she could raise and fire her weapon. Then when she refused to let go, he tightened his grip. Achingly crushing her fragile wrist in an attempt to force compliance out of her. Yet still she persisted, finally with a snarl, he then backhanded her. She immediately dropped the weapon and went flying. Hiei had tried to pull the force of his hit by more then half his normal strength, but even so she still flew half way across the room.

She'd put up quite a fight, but that was over now. Hiei would tolerate no more defiance from this little creature. He stalked towards the figure lying on the ground, at his feet a few yards away, with a predator's grace. Hiei watched slightly amused as she weakly tried to scramble away from him. As he came to tower over her. Forcing her to strain her neck back as she looked up at him, eyes wide but still with an apparent lack of fear. Instead he identified the look, with a hint of shock and interest, it was contempt. Hiei raised his eyebrows and cocked his head from side to side, as he took in this new information.

As they tested their wills against one another, he thought to himself. Why this insolent little ningen female, how dare she! Did she have any idea just who she was dealing with here? Then he started at his own thought. Of course she didn't, how could she? She was after all only a ningen not a youkai. There was no way she could possibly know what she was inviting on herself by her continued impudence. Well, it was about time she learned her place, he thought with a sly smirk of satisfaction.

Hiei proceeded to open the jagan hidden behind his bandanna, and roughly brushed her mind with his own. The effect was almost instantaneous. However he was distantly surprised at the amount of concentration it was taking him, to penetrate her mind and hold it with his power. But a moments inattention on her part, and he was in and overpowering her.

With a gasp, she arched her back and threw back her head, then she went still. Slowly she sat up and raised her chin to him. Showing blank, exotic, smoky, blue eyes as she waited for instructions.

Hiei smiled slowly down at her with an almost feral, predatory glint in his eyes. He brought his bandaged hand up and gently offered it to the young ningen at his feet.

"get up, my feisty little onna." Hiei said, with a slight purr to the edge of his voice.

Slowly she raised her hand and placed it in his slightly larger grip, as he helped her to her feet. As Hiei steadied her in front of him, he took in her scent for the first time. He was almost overcome by sweet freshness of it. Kami, but her smell was intoxicating. In fact Hiei couldn't remember the last time he smelled something so good. It was a combination of light lavender and soft chamomile, along with a few other natural scents, he couldn't quite place at the moment. Just for a minute as she stood before him, Hiei brushed his nose gently along the column of her throat, and then brought it to just under her ear, softly nuzzling the creamy flesh there. He breathed deeper of her wonderful scent, just losing himself in the moment. Abruptly he took a decided step back from her, and tried to focus. He let her hand fall slowly from his grip as he regarded her with unrestrained interest in his garnet eyes.

He walked a slow circle around her, while she stared off into space. Hiei had to admit, for a ningen she was actually quite the little beauty. A slight build. Exotic features that would make any female youkai jealous. Elfin like intense, sapphire, blue eyes. A soft main of tousled dark hair that fell to her waist. And for her size, legs that seemed to go on forever. Just for a minute, Hiei found himself wondering what it would be like to have those legs wrapped around his waist, as he rode her hard and fast, till she came screaming his name. He slid one clawed hand gently down her arm in a soft caress, and marveled at the utter softness of her flawless silken skin.

"Hn…you look like no ningen authority I've ever seen." Hiei said, wonder touching his voice.

He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. He needed to concentrate on the matter at hand, he thought fiercely. His circuit of her complete, Hiei moved to stand in front of her again. His head cocked slightly to the side, he folded his arms across his broad chest and asked.

"Who are you ningen, and what are you doing here?"

At first she remained silent, eyes simply staring. He frowned deeply and brought his arms down to his sides, as she let out a soft sudden whimper and thrashed her head from side to side, eyes closed.

"Let me the fuck go!" She growled in return.

Ohh…but she had quite the mouth, he thought with amusement. However his frown deepened into a scowl at her change of behavior. She shouldn't be able to resist him, he thought annoyed. He felt her consciousness try to rise up and fight his control. But that wasn't going to happen, he decided. Hiei closed the distance between them with a feral snarl of impatience. He took her chin in a bruising grip with one strong clawed hand, trying to hold both her head and mind still.

"STOP!" Hiei barked, in a voice dripping with heat and the edge of a growl. She flinched and instantly stilled. That's better, he thought darkly.

"Now, look at me little onna." Hiei snarled against her ear, his breath lightly fanning her neck.

Almost against her will, she complied. Turning her head back to the front to face him, opening her exotic eyes. Hiei nodded in approval and smirked.

"Now, did you hear what I said?" He questioned her menacingly, in low clipped tones.

"I asked you a question, feisty one…you will answer, or you will be punished…and I would not…enjoy that!" Hiei finished slowly, in a quiet, sensually heated voice. While his eyes darkened to an almost burgundy color, with the repressed promise to carry out his threat of punishment.

However he was thoroughly taken aback, as yet again she denied his will. For while she opened her mouth, stubbornly she shut it before she uttered a single word. Astounded, Hiei raised an elegant eyebrow. He wondered not for the first time, was she just unafraid, or didn't she think he would follow through with his open threat? She was simply amazing Hiei thought to himself. Never before had he ever met a ningen with her mental capabilities. She was doing it again. But he would not be denied; he increased his hold on her mentally, with brutal force. She gasped in pain, eyes rolling up and fluttering. She arched her head in his grip. Then she opened her eyes and answered him in a voice throaty from under use, with just a trace of a soft sultry whisper.

"Raina Harrigan, Chicago P.D. I'm looking for leads in my case. I'm here trying to find clues to the whereabouts of a dangerous criminal named Frost. Who took out my squad, killed my partner, and left me for dead." The last part was said with a hint of a husky snarl of her own.

What the…..wait just a damn minute, Hiei thought. Crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion, he cocked his head to the side and wondered. His curiosity raised, gently Hiei brushed her hair from her left shoulder. Well there was one way to find out for sure, he thought idly. Slowly he pulled on the fabric of her black tee-shirt collar until it came off her shoulder. Hiei gasped audibly, feeling his eyes triple in size at what was before him now. Her shoulder and arm were showing him thick, tight, white bandages. Well, well, well, he thought as he smirked slyly again. It seemed she had survived after all. What a little wonder she was turning out to be. So this little onna was that pathetic creature he had saved more then a week and a half ago. At the cost of his only lead, he thought more then slightly disgruntled about that fact. However he defiantly had to admit to one thing. She certainly did clean up well, he thought before turning serious again. And she seemed to know Jenner's little errand boy, did she? Would wonders never cease!

Hn…lets just see how much she knows first, Hiei thought trying to control his interest. Perhaps if he asked the right questions, then she would lead him to the little freak. And in turn to Jenner. Then Hiei could solve both their problems and kill him. He would then be free to take his leave of this foul ningen crowded city. And return to the peace that was Japan. As well as the portal which led to the Makai.

Reluctantly he covered her shoulder back up and dropped her chin. Then he stepped back, giving them both needed space. After all, he didn't need to be so close now that he had a firm grip on her mind, and she was finally docile. Hiei put his chin in his hand as he silently contemplated what to ask her next. While she waited patiently for her next order. Well he thought, might as well start with all she knows, he mused.

So for the next two hours Raina spoke to Hiei about the details of her case that concerned Frost. While Hiei paced back and forth listening. Occasionally he nodded to show his understanding and asked more pertainate questions to get more detailed information from her. When he had what he needed, he came to stand in front of her once more.

"Well done onna." Hiei praised softly. His normally gruff voice gone for the moment. As he now turned his attention to other more interesting matters.

"Who knew such a little thing could be so thorough at her job." He let out a rather sensual dark chuckle as he regarded her again.

Gods, but she was an ethereal beauty. He found himself slowly being drawn to her. Hiei bent his head down towards her. He hovered mere inches from her soft lips and looked deeply into her eyes. While his hot breath ghosted across her lips with a tingling intensity. But with regret he pulled back slightly. A frown gracing his own sultry lips.

After all Hiei thought, it wasn't in his nature to take an unwilling woman. He'd seen enough of that in his time with the thieves. He could still hear the screams as his comrades took their unwilling pleasure of the females in their brutal care. And no matter how willing she seemed now, Hiei knew in his heart it was wrong. Also judging by how she had reacted to him earlier, he knew that when she woke up she would defiantly be less then willing towards him. Plus his honor would allow him no room for compromise in this particular situation. With a deep sigh of resignation, Hiei brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek and neck. Then he stepped back fully from her. It was time to end this. He had other matters which needed his attention. Very gently Hiei spoke to her.

"You did very good onna, I'm grateful for the information. But I need you to do something for me now. Sleep and forget. Forget everything that took place here today. Do you understand me little one?" Hiei asked her.

Hesitantly, she nodded. Hiei narrowed his eyes at her expectantly. She paused a moment before giving the dark warrior a quiet throaty "Yes." in answer. Hiei smirked in response.

"Good, then obey me and sleep little onna. When you wake up this will all seem like a surreal little dream that you had." Then in after thought, the youkai quickly added. "Ohh…and I think you need to take some time from your work for a while. See to it wont you?"

At Hiei's last order, she frowned but answered him with an obedient "Yes." Before her eyes slowly closed, and she collapsed gracefully into his arms.

An hour later as Hiei watched, she awoke alone and shivering on the floor. Slowly, holding her now aching head, she got to her feet and retrieving her forgotten weapon, quickly left the building. Totally unaware of his glowing red gaze, that tracked her safely to her black SUV, until she drove away. After that, as far as Hiei was concerned she was someone else's problem.

Slowly Hiei opened his eyes to his night shadowed surroundings. Damn but that little creature could kick, he thought irritably as he moved his hand down to reposition his still slightly throbbing member. Not even Yusuke could hit with that much force when they spared. But then the feral youkai had never had the displeasure of being kicked in the balls by the former spirit detective. He should have remembered that some females tended to fight dirty when cornered, especially ningen's. Sighing, Hiei settled back and tried to find a comfortable position in which to sleep. While trying desperately to ignore the constant throbbing of the fragile and now slightly hard steel inside his pants. Thinking about that feisty onna had managed to get him rather hard and in more pain to boot. Damn! That's all I need, was Hiei's last cognitive thought. As he yet again tried to rearrange himself in a futile attempt to ease his pain. Before succumbing to his much needed sleep. After all it had been a long day.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Kami – God**

**Onna - Woman**

**Youkai – Demon**

**Ningen – Human**

**Jagan – Third eye**

**Makai – Demon world**

_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note: **Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Sorry if Hiei seemed a bit ooc.

but I figured that if there was someone he was interested in, then he would act slightly more intense.

Considering he can be quite possessive at times with someone he likes. It must be an alpha thing.

Plus he does have some abandonment issues buried deep down. I think Hiei needs therapy.

Ohh well, remember I won't be up dating for a while so bare with me please.

I assure you when inspiration hits me again ya'll will be the first to know. Before I go, does anyone

out there know how to up load a pic to their profile site? I would greatly appreciate the knowledge, thanks.

Thanks for the shout out in your fic Naomi. I appreciate it a lot. And remember no flamies, as I like to warm my bed with them. And my oldest son wishes to use them to help open the gates of hell and for ritual purposes. Ja Ne peeps!!!


End file.
